


「殇凛」醉风月

by Fiouas



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiouas/pseuds/Fiouas





	「殇凛」醉风月

说来，有关情爱一事，两人在真正想到此事之前，都是对此较为漠然不顾的。  
然何人不有意气风华之梦、年少慕艾之时？况乎早已历览人世风情的二人。  
故虽常年于此事上寡欲洁身，但二人对此种事情应如何、该如何，事前事后又如何如何，都大致一清二楚。不论经验，阅历使然。  
但要说蕴藏丰富，凛雪鸦大约能胜殇不患一筹。无关阅历，只因性格。  
情爱但生，便思云雨，再自然不过。  
然具体成事之前，也不免相互调侃询问一番。遂有殇凛二人如下之事。

凛雪鸦将殇不患引入一间房内。房内融灯暖帐，熏炉焚香，氤氲朦胧。所谓示之以暗不如示之以明，这房间便使人一见便思忖起床笫之事来。  
殇不患进了房间，便知道凛雪鸦在想些什么，步伐挪动之间流露出些许紧张。  
凛雪鸦一看他这样子，便明白过来，感觉好笑：“难不成殇大侠从前就从没有做过这样的事？来过这样的地方？”  
殇不患头疼道：“也不是，以前也有来过，但做……话说这种事情为什么要告诉你！”  
“嚯？”凛雪鸦满意地看到殇不患羞恼的样子，轻轻吸了口烟，唇齿张合之间吞云吐雾，“当然是进一步了解彼此咯，更何况，我们马上就要做那种事，不搞清楚，弄伤了对方怎么办，你说是吧，不患？”  
于是他盯着殇不患目光炯炯地发问了：“你以前和谁做过，西幽的女子吗？”  
殇不患被他的眼神盯得一个激灵：“喂喂，怎么可能！以前年轻的时候练武，后来开始收集魔剑，不会有时间做这些的……”  
“哦？这么说殇大侠居然还是位处子了？”凛雪鸦调侃道。  
“喂喂，你这话说的……好歹……我也是见识过的……”殇不患忍不住红了脸。  
“见识过什么？”凛雪鸦悠闲得晃着烟月，漫不经心地道，“也是，殇不患大侠魅力惊人，怕不是做过许多行侠仗义的事，也不知引得多少闺阁少女和江湖少侠心思萌动，自然送上门来的也不少吧？”  
殇不患一时语塞。  
“哦？我猜中了？”凛雪鸦眯起眼睛。  
殇不患叹气，只好承认：“是啊……不过我都拒绝了，我这样身怀魔剑目录的漂泊不定的人，如何能拖累他们？”  
“那殇大侠，就忍心拖累我了？”凛雪鸦忍不住凑上前去，半俯在殇不患身上，在他的脖颈上亲亲啃咬起来。  
殇不患呼吸一乱：“喂，凛……”说着连忙拥住他，将对方的重量撑在自己的肩臂上。  
“殇不患，回答我的问题。”凛雪鸦恶狠狠的声音从颈侧模糊地传来。  
“呵，你哪里会被我拖累？”殇不患被他整得有些狼狈，音色低哑，“怕不是更愿意拉我下水，来拖累我吧？”  
殇不患感觉凛雪鸦停止了啃咬，开始在自己脖子的牙印上反复舔舐。  
“哼，看来，殇大侠还是对自己未来的命运还是有清晰的认知嘛。”凛雪鸦满意地抬起头来，欣赏自己的杰作，纤长手指轻轻抚摸上殇不患的唇，他凑近殇不患的耳旁，轻声问询：“那么，万丈人间地狱，殇不患，你愿意陪我去吗？”  
殇不患敛眸，握住凛雪鸦放在唇边的手轻轻啄吻了一下，自嘲并柔情地道：“说得就好像我从那里出来过似的。”  
“哈哈，”凛雪鸦忍不住拥住他的肩快意地笑了起来，他把手摁在殇不患的胸口，感受着其中强筋有力的跳动，他一双朱红眼眸因为笑意更显得艳魅，殇不患从里面看到了自己近在咫尺的倒影，他听凛雪鸦无不痴迷地贴着他的唇悄然道：“有时候，真想把你的心挖出来看看……”  
殇不患顺势含住凛雪鸦送上来的双唇，啃咬吮吸片刻，方才松开，在凛雪鸦危险的目光中回敬道：“那我也该问你了，怪盗掠风窃尘先生，以前有干过‘偷香窃玉’的勾当吗？”  
“当然……”凛雪鸦半推开他，将上半身撑起，居高临下地笑道，“就看不患你愿不愿意当这个‘香’和‘玉’了。”  
殇不患被噎了一下，心想，这也应该，凛雪鸦内里如此孤冷高傲的人，怎么会承应他人欢情之请。  
凛雪鸦得意地往殇不患身上蹭了蹭，恼得殇不患下意识地再他臀上捏了一把，惹得凛雪鸦一声轻喘：“看不患这手法，说是风月老手我都信哦。”  
他抬腿环上殇不患的腰侧，暧昧地蹭了蹭，若有所思：“那么，这次就由不患来吧。”  
“欸？”殇不患停下手上的小动作，有些差异，凛雪鸦居然会放弃主动的机会。关键是，他也不确定只有知识没有经验的自己，第一次能不能做得好。  
凛雪鸦看到他的不决，侵略性地笑了：“不患若是再犹豫一下，我就改主意咯。”  
殇不患看到伏在自己身上衣衫半褪、露出套着项圈的纤长脖颈和一段雪白肩膀的凛雪鸦，不禁心猿意马，于是道：“好吧……如果不舒服，就喊停哦，雪鸦。”

说着殇不患的手就由凛雪鸦半开的衣襟探了进去，粗糙温厚的手掌划过裸露的肩颈，触手细腻如触冷玉，然后将一身华丽衣裳褪去，露出两点淡色粉嫩的茱萸，俏丽地站在胸前诱人采撷。殇不患顺势含住其中一颗在口中，用舌尖和齿贝辗转吮吸起来。另一边胸口也未被冷落，被整个握住掌中，缓缓揉捏起来。  
“啊……殇！”凛雪鸦未曾料到殇不患一开始就如此大胆，本准备好嘲笑他的青涩的话语还未说出，便梗在喉中，代之以自己都未料到的情不自禁的暧昧轻吟。  
殇不患从未想到自己有一天会在床上和另一位男子翻云覆雨，而自己居然感觉此人身上无一处不是诱人之处，更深的缘由是自心底喷薄而出的掌控欲望。他十分清楚自己正在亲吻爱抚的是谁，掠风窃尘，一想到这向来从容优雅玩弄人心的大盗，会自己卸下锋利的戈矛，敛起柔软的羽翼，被掌控在自己身下，露出失控痴迷的神情，殇不患的身心就灼热不已。他是如此危险诱人，如此孤冷神秘，引人入幻，惑人堕心。  
虽然常于嘴上战无不胜，凛雪鸦毕竟初尝情事，方才开始，就尝到了自己故意引诱殇不患主动的苦头。未曾想到身体会是如此敏感，从前练武如今江湖的风霜苦雨，似乎都不如殇不患这轻轻一抚一吻来得令他心神颤栗，陌生的亲密接触让他的神经紧绷，但同时心中的欲望又呐喊得畅快淋漓，凛雪鸦只感觉被掌控的新鲜感和失控的危机感在胸腔中沸腾而起。  
直到一侧的乳尖被啃食得红肿胀大，另一侧的胸肉被揉捏得泛起分红，它们才被殇不患堪堪放过，唇齿勾着晶莹离开那起伏不定的白净胸膛，一双手掌继然向下往腰腹处摸索，目光沉暗宛如猎食凶兽，上下端详思忖着怀中人下一个可堪品尝的地方。  
凛雪鸦忍耐着喉中呻吟，感受到殇不患的目光和动作，不禁一手掐住殇不患的肩膀，阻止他把自己的唇舌埋到更令他羞愤失控的地方去，口中骂道：“殇不患，你这个混账……唔……”  
只可惜语气旖旎暧昧了些，怀中身体早已被唤起的欲望逼得微微战栗，听在殇不患耳中就像撒娇一样，其中埋怨全被当成情话。  
但殇不患可不敢真的把这想成掠风窃尘的示弱，虽然布局的时候游刃有余，引诱自己也算无遗策，但若真正撕开了他的壳，脾气就会变得很坏而娇。但谁不知两人的意乱情迷也在他的计算之中呢？  
殇不患无心多想，就算猜测成真，到时自己也早已入他彀中，逃离不得了。  
他的指尖辗转在凛雪鸦的腰间，感受着那纤细柔韧下的劲韧有力，最后触到腹下那早已抬头的柱体，握在手中用指腹在铃口轻轻摩擦。  
凛雪鸦喉中顿时溢出一声轻吟，他有些不甘地眯起盈着艳色的朱眸，方抬起手，又想起自己事初的许诺，于是最终也就安分地将手搁在了殇不患的颈侧，任由他在自己身上胡乱动作。  
凛雪鸦的过分乖巧真的惊到了殇不患，他没想到此人让自己“主动”，竟然就真的一事不做。这种听话温顺的感觉何时出现在掠风窃尘身上过？殇不患一时间感觉有些惊悚，手上的动作顿时更温柔了三分。  
敏锐地察觉了他的反应的凛雪鸦不禁愉悦地轻笑出声，他吐着暧昧喘息在殇不患耳边惑道：“殇大侠……可不要太怜香惜玉啊，嗯……毕竟，我甘愿把自己完全交给你任由施为的机会，可也就这一次……”  
殇不患心想，“就这一次”，那以后岂不是次次被你折腾？恶劣得如此光明正大，殇不患心下更升起了无力感。  
然而，这并不妨碍他在凛雪鸦话音方落下时，心中升起遐思千万，更因为其中的饱含深意，令他想要小小地惩罚身上这只诱人心魄的鬼鸟。  
于是他几下除清对方身下包裹的衣物，露出饱满挺翘的臀部和纤长白净的双腿，然后抬手不轻不重地往那臀上一拍。  
“唔！”凛雪鸦一声轻喘，眼角微红，有些不可置信地嗔视了一眼对方，“你……”话还未出口，第二掌又轻快地落下。  
“啊！”凛雪鸦握在殇不患肩头的双手倏然收紧，而那雪白的臀尖已经泛起微微的粉色。殇不患见状，又坏心眼地把两片臀瓣揉面团似的抓握在手中，缓慢而色情地揉动了几下。  
只这几个动作，便让原还游刃有余的掠风窃尘卸了力，半身软倒在殇不患身上。  
殇不患感觉手上被塞入一个小巧的锦盒，单手打开，是一看便知用在何处的软膏，怀中的人潋滟着眉眼对他道：“用这个。”  
呼吸骤然又急促了些许，殇不患暗暗捺住自己的欲望，指尖挑起一块软膏，往怀中人股间探去。  
那紧致生涩之处从未尝过异物侵入，凛雪鸦不禁收紧扣在殇不患肩上的双手，后者注意到遂掰过对方的脸颊，开始了一个缠绵安抚的亲吻。  
上下之间都响起暧昧粘腻的水声。在殇不患伸入三根指节的时候，凛雪鸦终于忍不住狠狠一口咬上了对方的下唇，殇不患吃痛，搂着凛雪鸦腰的手一松，身上人就不禁往下一坠，完全坐在了他另一只作乱的手上，三根手指顿时插得更为深入。  
凛雪鸦喉中发出一声轻微的长颤，一双凌厉冰冷的红眸骤然失神，前方的柱身抖动着吐出些许清液。  
“喂，雪鸦！你没事吧？”殇不患顾不上唇上的伤口，连忙捧住凛雪鸦的脸，却见此人眼角垂泪，双颊绯红若缀桃花，一双红唇也早已被吮吸得晶莹艳丽，哪有半点痛楚的神色？分明是在情事种尝到了快意。  
殇不患顿时觉得自己担心过度，也不再停顿，手指就着方才的深度连续扩张撵动，直将那处捣的松软烂熟，散发着一股靡丽艳情的气息。  
单手拥住凛雪鸦将其安放在床榻之上，殇不患想，第一次还是用这个姿势稳妥一些。然后分开那纤长好看的双腿，让它们环在腰间，扶着对方的腰缓缓将自己的肿胀挺立的孽根缓缓送入那翕张着吐露清液软膏的小口之中。  
“唔……殇不患……你怎么这么……”这么大……凛雪鸦感觉着逐渐填充到体内的庞然大物，恍若被异物梗至喉间，发不出声响，只能仰着脖颈无声地承受着入侵。  
殇不患见他神色有异，伸手拂过他的脸颊近看，那双红眸已有些失焦，遂轻声询问：“雪鸦？”  
“嗯，”凛雪鸦从鼻尖发出小兽般舒服的轻哼，他看着伏在身上的殇不患，对方一头黑发早已散落在脑后，额头鼻尖都挂着轻细的汗珠，深情和柔和都潋在一双漆黑如星的眼眸里。  
凛雪鸦心中微微一动，心想，果然由他主动是一番完全不同的风味，也不枉自己卸下防备任由他施为，这个男人身心上的趣味果然是挖掘不尽的。遂抬腿用脚背暧昧而乖巧蹭了蹭殇不患的后背，示意他可以继续了。  
殇不患低头吻住身下人的双唇，衔住平日那巧舌如簧的唇舌舔舐，身下也逐渐动作起来，挺动着腰腹在穴中向深处探求。  
“呜……不患……太深了……”凛雪鸦不禁喃喃道，身下的进攻有些超乎他想象的猛烈了，那灼热的温度，仿佛要自下而上将他贯穿，他下意识地收缩穴道，引来身上人一声闷哼。  
只听殇不患沙哑着声音道：“放松点，雪鸦。”然后力度骤然大了起来，囊袋撞在穴口殇啪啪作响，直将股间击得更为红肿淫靡。  
凛雪鸦也在这种攻势之中逐渐得趣，不禁攀住殇不患的肩，在他耳边舒服得不住轻叹。  
那声声叹息激得殇不患又硬了三分，他心想，这人到这种程度上还刻意收敛自己，也是不易。不过收敛了还如此撩人，就不知该叹是妖孽还是罪孽了。  
他握住凛雪鸦的腰引着他缓缓坐到自己的身上，两人变换姿势，那埋在体内的肉根随着动作更深入了几分。  
“哈……”凛雪鸦忍不住长吟出声，随着重力坐下和对方腰腹挺入的动作，细密温热甬道将殇不患含进一个前所未有的深度中。  
殇不患暗吸了一口气，感受着其中吮吸包裹自己的温软，不禁就想要汲取到其中更多的温度，让身上这内腔冷硬孤傲的人为自己化成一池春水。  
凛雪鸦一头白发散落在颊侧，缠绕着肩颈迤逦而下，宛若流淌着的银泉飞光，一双琉璃朱眸微阖，唇齿轻张，眼角眉梢都刻着情欲，清寒又绝艳。  
月里寻花，灯下看美，容光照影，不外如是。  
殇不患只觉得身上人似乎到了极限，便一手抚弄对方的柱身，又在凛雪鸦体内的敏感之处捣弄数下，便见凛雪鸦腰股之间一阵轻挛，细碎呻吟从口中不受控制地流出，接着便感受到对方喷涌的白液洒在了自己的胸膛间和脸上。  
数息之后，凛雪鸦回过神来，就看到殇不患被自己的浊物“糟蹋”的样子，不禁轻喘地调笑道：“不患这个模样，还真是好风光呢……哈，不知道的，还以为今天是我欺负了你。”  
说着手指伸到殇不患颊边一抹，勾下一串白浊，又在殇不患灼灼的目光中把它们悉数抹在了对方的胸膛之上。  
殇不患本也快差不多了，埋在对方体内的肉根被吮得硬到发烫，哪里还忍得住这一撩？他握住凛雪鸦的腰，在对方意外的惊喘中，猛力地挺动十数下，最终将那浑浊浓厚的欲液淋漓地注入进对方体内深处。  
凛雪鸦方抵达巅峰未多久，又被如此狠狠捣弄一番，不免又是一阵恍惚高潮，体内情欲沸腾，他在失神中略微狼狈地弯起腰，收缩着后穴，下意识地想要排出殇不患射入体内的异物，却忘了殇不患仍未从他体内撤出。  
殇不患“嘶”了一声，哑声警告道：“雪鸦。”  
凛雪鸦才微微回过神来，心想，刚才那下可真算是尝到“作恶的苦果”了。不过……感觉竟意外得不错。这种些微失控却又在掌握之中的感觉，让他感觉新鲜又有趣。他不介意在这个男人身上探求更多意外之喜。  
他附身主动吻住殇不患的唇，轻声邀请道：“我们再来一次。”  
他好像，越来越喜欢他了。

所谓食髓知味，向来如此。  
本是孜然一身漂泊江湖、不问情爱的二人，既有心悦之人，自那夜尝过这床笫之事之后，就也不讳于偶尔进行这种亲密关系。  
而如深谙人情的凛雪鸦，自然不难发现殇不患再某些方面的迟钝，以及某些方面总有令他意外的直觉。  
殇不患就像一个诱他探究的清潭，看似平滑如浅镜，实则深不见底。于是换着花样不断探索和发掘殇不患的各式反应，成为了凛雪鸦的百玩不厌的新乐趣。  
因而，此次的眼镜的不过新的开端而已。


End file.
